Pokemon of Young Justice
by SpartanCat
Summary: Two girl's memories are thrust into the same body, one from our Earth and one fro the world of Pokemon. The girl from the Pokemon world is the dominate personality and must now try to cope with her new situation and one in the Young Justice Universe. Bad at summaries, this is my first story, and comments are appreciated. Rated M for dark/sexual themes. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first story so please don't be too harsh, comments are appreciated. The story was inspired by DesertChocolate and TheBadWovles, but it will differ from both of their stories. Lastly, the main character is an OC. Rated M for dark and sexual themes, you have been warned. Sorry about any grammar problems.**

 _ **Psychic speech**_

Regular speech

 _Flashback_

 **I don't own Pokemon or Young Justice.**

 **Start:**

Hot pain, that was all she could feel. It was as if her entire body was being dipped in a mixture of acid and lava. She couldn't think everything was just pain all her thoughts went to it, she couldn't even think to open her eyes, it was all just too much. But under her eyelids the girl started to see a light so bright it was able to distract her if only for a second. And then the pain started to recede and instead it was replaced by the warm glowing light and then again there was darkness under the girl's eyelids but the pain was gone.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the girl began to open her eyes and see. She looked straight and saw only the night sky. Turing her head around she saw only what looked like walls but they stopped after a while and gave way to the night sky.

Again slowly, the girl sat up and looked around and she found herself in an ally, surrounded by garbage and not much else. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a black hooded jacket, a black pair of jeans, and a pair of nondescript black shoes. Near her was a black backpack with a red and white ball on it, a poke-ball, she reminded herself. It seemed be filled all the way up with whatever was in it.

Gingerly, the girl reached out and dived into the bag, and was surprised to see a plethora of item ranging from potions, TMs, HMs, gym badge holders, berries, and all else that she had accumulated on her jurnies throughout the different Pokemon regions.

In fact, she was recently heading to her next region, the Alola region. Yes, she was on a boat and then there was a voice and then pain. Yes, the voice had caused pain and now here she was in this ally, with her bag and her…

"My Pokemon!" the girl shouted as she quickly looked down and felt around her waist. She was quickly relived to see six circular balls attached to her belt and that her storage watch and her mega bracelet were in their respective places on her wrists, right and left.

With her personal items and a quick reminder of who she was, the girl slowly got up and checked her party via her storage watch. She was pleased to see that her favorite Pokemon where in her party and ready for use, but some part of her had a trepidation to taking them out right now.

The girl quickly determined that it was because of how she did not know what was going or where she was, and thus didn't want to endanger her Pokemon. So with that said the girl walked to the mouth of the ally to see where she was and much to her surprises she was greeted with huge unfamiliar buildings that she had never seen before. And this was particularly troubling since the girl had been to most all of the major cities in any region the, the only exception being the ones in the Alola region and as of now the girl could only smell smog and pollution not the salty scent of the ocean.

Despite the unfamiliar scenery the girl marched onward to find some sort of map or anything with a geographical name. She quickly set her sights on what looked to be a book store or library and after a quick prayer of thanks to Arceus she speedily made her way up to the front steps and tried for the door. However it seemed that Arceus' blessing was done and over as the door was locked with a closed sign hanging in the window of said door. While this was a pain the girl quickly set to work with picking the lock of the door, and after a half a minute of picking the lock was open. The girl quickly opened the door ducked inside and closed the door again, once she had slipped in.

Once inside the girl immediately looked for some sort of index, which she found in the form of markers showing the genre or type of book that was housed in particular aisles. Once again, the girl speedily went over to her objective and found a book labeled "World Atlas". She opened it and rifled through the pages, but quickly found herself stricken with a sense of deja vu. All the maps seemed vaguely familiar especially those that showed a country called the United States of America. Then memories that where seemingly repressed, resurfaced all at once. And like she was just slapped in the face the girl recoiled and dropped the book in favor of holding her head as her brain with images, ideas, places, and people.

When it was over the girl had a roaring head ache and what seemed like knowledge from two different worlds all crammed into her head. And once her head didn't feel like the blunt end of a nail being introduced to a hammer, the girl promptly fainted.

 **2 hours later, 3:38 AM**

The girls eyes fluttered open as she regained consciousness and she once again started the oh so fun process of organizing everything in her head. First off the girl didn't feel like anything was changed in regards to information from Arceus' world, but there was a massive amount of additional information from a world called Earth. In this the girl saw herself as a misfit in a lovely home, except not really.

On Earth the girl lived in a home with her drunk step-mother who made the girl get a job drop school and provided her with only two things: comic books and Pokemon games. Earth girl, as memory was now calling this point of view, had a full time job as a waiter and another as an amateur thief and drug dealer. Earth girl was not very wealthy seeing as all the money she got went straight to her step-mother, which the lovely women used to pay for beer, the rent for their pig sty apartment, and of course her gambling addiction. The rest of Earth girl's life sucked just as much as the aforementioned for example, Earth girl never met her father or birth mother, was physical and mentally abused by her lovely mother, and she also only had two, previously mentioned, joys in her life.

But, looking into the past of Earth girl was getting to be too much and so the dominant personality switched swiftly to the most recent memories that Earth girl had.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Earth girl had just finished her shift at her waitress job, and it wasn't even as bad as it usually was, there were only two people who looked to be lusting after her fourteen year old body, and they were sitting together so they were probably just a couple of perverts who met up to talk about how sad their respective lives were. In other words, they weren't a problem._

 _Anyway, Earth girl was walking to one of her favorite places, GameStop, which had released the new Pokemon games Sun and Moon not too long ago. Earth girl had been saving up and she finely had enough to get one game or the other. Earth girl was so deep in thought about which game to get she didn't even notice when to people fell into step behind her._

 _Earth girl only noticed the two when they grabed her by her shoulders and head and rushed her into an alley. Earth girl wasn't naive and exactly where this was going to she quickly started to thrash and bite at whatever she could. But it was no use the two men holding her were fully grown and not even close to being sticks. If anything they were huge muscle bound trunks, that were holding her down and ripping off Earth girls clothes as well as their own._

 _But still Earth girl thrashed and attempted to scream through the muffling hand over he mouth. It must have been at least annoying, because on of the men pulled out a knife and held it to her throat, "No more moving, screaming, or anything else, or we will just use your corpse, got it," the knife wielding man said in a malicious whisper._

 _Earth girl more in fear for her own life than her maiden hood, nodded very slowly._

" _Good, now lets all have some fun," the man said with a husky tone as he and his friend finished removing all of Earth Girl's clothes and their own pants._

…

 _By the end of the ordel Earth girl was crying soft tears and laying prone on the ground, with her two defilers standing tall and proud above her. With a casualness that one would pick up a cup the knife wielding man picked Earth girl up and smiled into her face._

" _There all done, now we just need to tie up the loose end," the man said with a misleadingly serene smile. And then without another word the man quickly slit Earth girls throat. And as she was picked up, slit, and dropped to bleed out, Earth girl did not move and only stared into nothingness as darkness and pain started to fill her mind._

 _ **Flashback end**_

The girl just stared dumbly ahead, she w-w-was… she was taken… But the girl just could take it she needed to do something go some where, anywhere, and specifically a place with no people or buildings, just nature and her Pokemon and not people and buildings and allies.

And so with a rock sturdy plan of action the girl bolted from the store to the street and quickly took out one of her poke-balls and threw it a few feet in front of herself. In a small flash of white a fairly large dragon like creature stood where the girl had thrown the ball.

"Charizard!" the Pokemon roared its name fully expecting a fight. But it was immensely surprised to see its trainer running toward it crying to herself. Instantly the Pokemon switched from aggressive dragon to worried friend, and so Charizard let the girl tackle him and weep into the hug he soon engulfed her in.

After a few shaky breaths the girl managed, "Anywhere, but here," she pleaded softly into the hug. And with the command spoken Charizard jumped deftly into the air, with his precious cargo safely secured in a bear hug, and speed off, out of the city away from a large obelisk shaped monument and a pure white capital building with an interact dome as its roof.

 **A few minutes later, over Prince William Forest Park**

The girl didn't know how long it had been but Charizard was finally coming down in a wooded area. The mighty dragon softly landed and then slowly released the hug he had on his trainer. And just as slowly the girl let go of her first starter and sat down on the ground.

After a minute the girl became animated again and went for her poke-balls gently took out the remaining five on her belt and then started to release them. Several bright flashes followed and from each a new noise was made.

"Blaz-iken!", was the first followed by:

"Garchomp!"

"Zora!"

And then two different sets of humming.

The ensemble of Pokemon took in their surroundings but instantly settled their eyes on their trainer sitting on the ground and staring at them with equal parts wonder and sadness. The first to react was the least expected in the girls mind. Garchomp quickly covered the distance that separated her from her trainer and then started to hug her in a peculiar way, given her scythes. Garchomp was shortly followed by Zoroark, Blaziken, and Charizard. The only two outside the group hug were Lucario and Mewtwo, both sharing a look before turning their attention again to their depressed trainer with a more critical eye.

After a more thorough examination of their trainer's psych and aura, Mewtwo and Lucario respectively, the two again shared a look before nodding to each other and then walking over the mass group hug of Pokemon and trainer.

Not ten minutes later the girl was asleep in the arms of her Pokemon, too mentally exhausted to stay awake any longer. All the Pokemon slowly dis-entangle themselves, leaving their trainer in the scyth like arms of Garchomp who was sitting on the forest floor, and stand around their sleeping trainer.

...

"What is wrong with her?" was Blaziken's imidiate question once all were situated. Despite not being a psychic type or having the ability to read auras, the pain in her trainer's eyes was clear as day to the Hoenn region starter.

" _ **Her mind is in disarray, it has two minds in it now**_ ," Mewtwo replied psychically and with a serious expression.

" _ **Her aura is also in a volatile state of flux, trying to mix two souls together into one**_ ," Lucario added, also using his psychic ability to talk.

"Then what do we do?" Garchomp asked her voice laced with concern and her grip on their trainer tightening ever so slightly.

" _ **Lucario and I can slowly try and make adjustments to her mind and aura, thereby guiding her to recovery while causing the least amount of additional strain and damage to either part of her being,"**_ Mewtwo answered sagely.

Lucario nodded to his head to his fellow Pokemon's assessment but added, " _ **While this will help our trainer must still put forth her own work in order to try and fix herself, if not then she could develop two personalities or something even worse."**_

As the two psychic speaking Pokemon finished the run down of their trainer, the four other Pokemon looked toward their trainer and Blaziken stated with much conviction, "Then we will be there for her as well, whatever she may need!"

"Aye!" the last three Pokemon shouted with just as much zeal in their voices.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Psychic speech**_

Regular speech

 _Flashback_

{ **Pokemon move** }

 **I don't own Pokemon or Young Justice.**

 **Start:**

The night passed quickly and the girl awoke with the sun hitting her face and purple scythes hugging her. She slowly rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around. Lucario, Mewtwo, Zoroark, and Blaziken were all facing away from the girl and looking into the forest, seemingly watching out for any native animals that would want to harm their trainer. Charizard on the other hand seemed to be acting as a backrest for Garchomp as he was lying down and was curled around his trainer and said trainer's captor via a hug.

The girl stayed where she was, embraced and comforted. Everything felt much better since she remembered, but the girl quickly shut that train of thought down in favor of slowly getting up. Her movement alerted all her Pokemon, sans Mewtwo and Lucario, that she was up. Quickly Blaziken and Zoroark rushed over to her side but didn't crowd too closely on their trainer's personal space. As her Pokemon watched her, the girl finished standing up and then her stomach let loss a most unflattering noise. Instantly the girl's hands were at her stomach and her face started to mimic a tomato in color.

Luckily her Pokemon weren't too oblivious to human needs and so Blaziken stretched out her hand an offered some berries that were in the the girl's bag the day before. Gratefully the girl accepted the berries and scarfed them down quiet quickly.

An awkward pause followed, where neither trainer or Pokemon really knew what to say, but it ended after a minute of only the far off sounds of nature making noise, when Mewtwo thought, " _ **What are we to do now?**_ " it asked.

To the girl's credit she only flinched a small amount at the sudden voice in her head, but she looked at her favorite legendary and responded, "I guess we should figure out where exactly we are?" but instead of a statement it sounded more like the girl was asking Mewtwo if what she just said was the right answer.

But the hybrid, psychic cat looked over this and nodded its head, " _ **Yes that is a good idea, but you would need to go back into the city for that. Perhaps you should take one of your more inconspicuous Pokemon with you, there doesn't seem to be any other Pokemon**_ _ **here.**_ "

The girl initially tensed up at the thought of going back into a city, but having a Pokemon with her made the whole task seem much easier. But non-the-less the task would still be nerve racking, already the girl could see oppressive hands reaching out of the darkness of an alley.

Mewtwo's thoughts snapped her out of the girl's own, " _ **It seems you agree , but remember the Pokemon you choose must be one that can easily blend in here…**_ _ **and perhaps Garchomp could dig under you as well.**_ "

Both Trainer and land shark instantly shook their heads in the affirmative and then there was silence again as the girl thought of Pokemon that could blend in with animals from Earth girl's world.

"I think I have the perfect idea," was the girl's eventual answer.

 **1 hour later, 9:37 AM Washington DC**

After some time, of having to transfer the image of a cat into the mind of a certain transforming Pokemon and of Garchomp digging the girl and her new 'cat', the girl arrived just outside the city she was originally transported to. Already the girl was tensing up at the prospect of entering the city, granted all of her Pokemon were on her belt, sans Blaziken (because one needed to be switched out for Ditto)and Garchomp (but she was digging bellow the girl so that didn't really count), but Earth girl's last memories still plagued the trainer no matter how hard she tried to put them out of her mind. A shift in her arms coused the girl to look down though and she was greeted with a very concerned looking cat, which did comfort said cat's trainer a small bit.

After giving her 'cat' an assuring nod the girl continued on her way to try and find out more about where she was specifically on Earth, and to a lesser extent if this Earth was the same as Earth girl's.

The girl wandered the city for sometime, sticking as close to the edge of the sidewalk as she could so she could avoid getting in close proximity to any alleys, and after about 10 minutes the girl found a library. The library was just opening as well so there weren't a lot of people there, which helped the girl with her new found phobia of people/males and the building even allowed small pets(how convenient). The girl found some computers toward the back of the library next to a coffee house that was connected with the building. And so the girl went about her research about this world and it recent history.

 **2 and a half hours later, 12:17 PM**

The trainer from another world was spent. She had just went over articles and pages of Wikipedia and news stories about this Justice League and much to the girl's shock a lot of it matched up with the DC comics that Earth girl used to read, it was almost scarily accurate how everything lined up.

And as if this new world just wanted to show proof for the girl's revelation, an alarm started to sound just down the street. Instantly the girl's head jerked up and toward the loud noise and she was greeted with...a museum robbery get away. It seemed kind of mundane but it brought forth the girl's hero complex, which had toppled several world conquering or destroying organizations.

The girl was up and out of her seat, with her 'cat', and rushing out the door of the cafe in no more than a second. Another second and the trainer was in front of the would be robbers. And on the last second the girl had let her 'cat' down pulled out a poke-ball and launched it. By the time the robber's car had made it to where the girl was a black and red large bipedal fox was blocking there way.

However the robbers were undeterred and stepped on their van's gas. They continued to accelerate until the girl voiced her command, "{ **Focus Blast** }."

The large fox brought its clawed hands to together and then poured its energy between them and a moderately sized blue ball of power formed and then it was launched. Zoroark's aim was true and hit the robber's getaway van throwing it to the side of a building. The girl quickly returned her 'cat', seeing as her other Pokemon was out, and ran toward the totaled van. A few yards away from the van it side door flew open and four armed assailants rushed out.

The knowledge Earth girl covered the power of guns and so the trainer from another world yelled, "Garchomp { **Metal Claw** }!"

Garchomp reacted not a second too soon, because as soon as the land shark appeared in front of her trainer with her synth like fins as metal they blocked a hail of bullets directed at her trainer. The bullets continued until the girl yelled, "Zoroark use { **Torment** }!"

An instant later and guns clattered to the floor as the robber's minds were assaulted with their worst fears and constant pain. Hearing a lack of gun fire and instead whimpering the girl peaked out from behind her purple Pokemon to see what she had done. To say the trainer was pleased was understatement, in front of her were four males whimpering just as Earth girl had. The girl felt power and satisfaction for there suffering but a sudden touch and look from her Garchomp forced her out of her revere.

The Pokemon looked concerned and from the corner of her vision Zoroark did too. Guilt at her own satisfaction plagued the girl, sullenly she returned Zoroark and quietly commanded Garchomp, "{ **Dig** }."

 **Diana POV**

Diana was having a pretty bad day. First she was woken up at an ungodly hour in the morning, by a certain stoic bat, for a League mission which involved a series of several fights that took up until about mid-day to complete. In basic Wonder Woman was beat and really only wanted to lay in her bed for a bit.

But the universe didn't seem to care much for Diana's wishes, because as said heroin was flying over her home city of Washington DC she heard an alarm. Quietly groaning to herself the female Leaguer changed her direction of flight straight toward the distressing sound.

When she arrived not half a minute later, Diana was very surprised to see a small child incapacitate a group of robbers by commanding a very strange fox like creature, while hiding behind another even stranger shark like creature. The girl simply told the fox creature to use { **Torment** } and then with a faint glowing of it eyes the bipedal fox made a huge amount of fear erupt from the criminals.

Again, Wonder Woman was very surprised, but her wonder turned to critical analysis as the girl started to to feel immense satisfaction and joy from the men's torment. Seeing how things were taking a dark turn Diana was about to confront the girl when both of her creatures started to feel unease and worry. Both emotion were being directed toward the girl and once she noticed, her previous sadistic feelings disappeared and were replaced with guilt and a smudge of fear.

The girl turned her back to Diana and then seemed to absorb one of the creatures with a red light. She then muttered something too quiet for the heroin to hear and the shark like creature grabbed the girl and burrowed under ground.

Diana just stayed hovering for a minute, trying to process what she had just seen. Okay, so first there was a burglar alarm, seemingly from the nearby museum. Once this happens a girl hears this and rushes to stop this by somehow unleashing alien creatures. The girl uses one to torment them and finds this pleasing, but her creatures don't approve and she seemingly realizes the wrong she has done, feels ashamed, and then leaves.

This left Wonder Woman with a problem this girl apparently has at least two strange and decently powerful beings at her command. But, said girl was either developing a sadistic side to herself or she had some other mental problem. Either way not finding out who this mysterious girl was wasn't an option.

This then brought up the dilemma of if Diana should bring someone in to help her find the girl like Clark or Bruce. On one hand if she brought help it is extremely likely that the mysterious beast controller would be easier to find. But, on the other hand either of them could be intimidating, in their own respective ways, which could cause the girl to lash out. This being plausible through the logic that the girl likely has a mental problem. Bruce could also end up scarring and interrogating the child, Diana added as an after thought, an option that definitely didn't sit well with the woman of wonder but it was likely to occur if the bat was involved.

After a minute of floating in the sky and mulling over her decision the heroine decided that this was something that she could handle and if not then she could always call for back up. With her mind made up Diana decided before she would begin her search she would first get a well deserved nap.

 **3:30 PM**

After Wonder Woman's quick nap, the heroine still felt tired but knew that if she wasted too much time she was less likely to find the girl.

Armed with that knowledge Diana took off to investigate the area that the girl had been in, out of uniform for conveniences sake. It was, after all, harder to conduct an investigation in public when everyone continuously asks for an autograph… or a lock of hair. Moving her thoughts away from weird fans, disguised Wonder Woman headed out onto the streets.

With little time taken, Diana power walked to where the girl battled the robbers and looked around. Now, Diana did of course know that she could ask local police for information but the heroine wanted to try her own luck before she went to the police for help, she had her pride after all.

The heroine swiftly went to investigate the two holes that where at the scene neither were filled by the city yet and so Diana weighted her options. And after little deliberation Wonder Woman jumped into the hole that she believed the land shark made on it escape, it was fairly sizable after all.

 **Trainer POV, 6:53 PM, Prince William Forest Park**

The girl had been laying against Zoroark sulking for a few hours. Her Ditto was switched back so that Blaziken was again in her party. She had released all six of her Pokemon again and they were again watching the forest around them, though they all kept one eye on their trainer. All of the trainer's Pokemon felt worry over what happened. Though Garchomp was a little disgruntled that she was no longer the designated Pokemon to hug and comfort their trainer.

There wasn't much to do though, the wild animals had all learned not to get too close to the area that the girl and her party were camped in and said party didn't really know what to do with their trainer. Mewtwo and Lucario were trying to ease their trainers mind and aura, respectively, but both were in a lot of chaos.

Earth girl's new found hatred for men had manifested into a need to hurt and assert power over them. This lead to the trainer feeling very pleased when those four robber were in agony. However, the trainer herself was not sadistic or cruel and so felt extremely horrible for her atrocity that she committed. But then again Earth girl was a part of her and what happened to her was many times worse than what happened to the robbers, who would likely end up being fin after a little therapy.

But the girl seemed to think all of her remaining energy away and slowly fell asleep into Zoroark's soft mane.

The girl was only asleep for a minute before Mewtwo broke the silence, " _ **She has gotten worse,**_ " he stated plainly.

"Well what caused her to?" asked Blaziken.

" _ **From what I have gathered she took pleasure of the**_ {torment} _ **being inflected on some robbers she stopped in the city. She did however notice this and then immediately felt guilty, but she also thinks these feelings are somewhat justified, based on the memories she received from Earth,**_ " Mewtwo summarized while pondering the situation.

"Oh," was all Blaziken said in response, for what else could she say what else could she do, "Surely we can do something?" The Hoenn starter questioned, somewhat desperately.

Mewtwo looked down trowed, " _ **I honestly don't know.**_ "

Silence followed until Mewtwo and Lucario's heads shot toward the hole Garchomp used to get back to the forest.

" _ **Someone's coming fast!**_ " both psychic speakers said in unison.

Every Pokemon was instantly readied for battle, sans Zoroark who made his way to behind all his comrades with their trainer so he could keep her safe.

One minute of tense silence later a the sound of running footsteps could be heard by all Pokemon, and its volume was increasing. Not another minute passed when a fast shape jumped up out of the whole and landed in front of all six battle ready Pokemon.

The woman made for a strange sight for the Pokemon, she was wearing a strange combination of golden, red, white, and blue armor and spandex, silver arm guards, red and white boats, a golden lasso at her waist, and finally a golden tiara with a red star in the center.

A tense silence of each side observing the other followed until Mewtwo, who was at the front of the Pokemon formation asked, " _ **What are you doing here?**_ "


End file.
